The End And The Beginning
by UniverseClassLegend
Summary: With all of the multiverse's greatest heroes wiped clean from existence, only three left, never seen before, band together on an epic journey to save us all and all worlds from the brink of destruction.


"Don't let a single one get away!"

"Okay, get ready, crew!"

The endless heroes behind the scout and pirate were at the ready, about to face an endless army of dark shadows, led by an unknown man calling himself Kane.

"We'll each need to take out about ten." The Hokage guessed.

"Stow your fear." The female shinobi next to him said. "It's now or never!"

"We'll win this!" The red scythe-wielding silver-eyed girl added. "I know we will!"

"This'll be a great fight!" The black-haired warrior said in excitement. "Let's do this!"

As his hair turned yellow, all heroes braced themselves.

Suddenly, all shadowy figures began to slowly dissolved into dark energy, which the Kane fellow absorbed.

And then, with great force, he sent out massive beams of energy, zooming towards the fighters!

In a few seconds, everyone was dodging the beams!

But things went downhill in a few seconds.

The giant robot, Gundam, was struck by a beam, then faded into dust.

Yugi, the card dueler, was next. Both the combined efforts of the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl were not enough as he fell prey.

Soon, many others began to be erased.

Saitama.

All Might.

Ragna.

Ichigo.

Tohru.

Hyde.

Yu.

Gon.

Eventually, there were only 6 heroes left.

Son Goku, Ruby Rose, Naruto Uzumaki, Asuka, Monkey D Luffy, and Eren Jaeger.

Those were who the beams came for next.

Eren had no time to transform into a Titan. He and Luffy were using their OMD Gear and elastic limbs to dodge the beams, Asuka was backflipping and using her ninjutsu agility to her advantage, Naruto fooling the beams into hitting his copies, Ruby using her Speed Semblance, and Goku using Instant Transmission.

One of the beams hit Eren, his OMD Gear falling to the ground as he was evaporated.

Another hit Luffy, leaving his Straw Hat all that was left of him.

Asuka was next, with only her Shinobi Scroll behind as she vanished.

The beams weren't easily fooled by the substitutes and managed to hit the real Naruto, his copies poofing from existence as his Hidden Leaf Village Headband fluttered to the ground.

Ruby tripped, Crescent Rose hitting the ground blade-first.

Reaching for her sweetheart, Ruby yelled "NO!", then screamed in immense pain as the beams hit her.

All that was left…..was Son Goku.

"WWWWWUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHH!"

The Saiyan yelled in agony as he too, was vaporized by the dark energy beams, the One-Star Dragon Ball dropping to the ground.

When the final warrior was gone, the beams vanished, and Kane left. None would stop him now, as he would begin to make all worlds collide, destroying the past and creating the future.

…

Silence.

That was all that was heard over the battlefield ruins.

6 items laid dormant, how long lost to memory.

Out of thin air, three astral figures emerged.

They had no gender, no identity, no key to who they were.

They had recently been born.

Floating like aliens, they stopped near the items.

As if told by an unknown voice only they could hear, they reached for the items.

The first figure picked up Crescent Rose and the One-Star Dragon Ball.

The next held the Shinobi Scroll and the Hidden Leaf Village Headband.

The final one wielded the OMD Gear and the Straw Hat.

And with untold power, they began to take shape, the items' powers shaping their destinies.

The first being emerged as a male with silver eyes, a sword, martial arts wear, and black Saiyan hair.

The second came forth as a masked female ninja, with twin katanas and Hokage footwear, bearing the Hidden Leaf symbol on the headband she wore.

The third was born a child, wearing a straw hat, OMD Gear at his waist, and his limbs seemingly affected by rubber stretching.

The three turned to see the merged worlds beyond the cliff they were standing at. So many to explore, each with their own warriors to set free.

Turning to each other and nodding, Son Ruku Rose, Naruka Asuto, and Monkeren D Juffy leaped off the cliff, into the new world of worlds.

Their first adventure, the greatest of all the warriors, began.

Jump Force Cross Tag Battle


End file.
